New Student
by mystery writer5775
Summary: Life's been decent, but when a new student comes to school, things could get interesting...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Danny or any characters, however I do own Kira (who is based off of me) and Kara please I would appreciate it if nobody stole her character, I also don't own Hawksong.**

Danny Fenton was just your normal average teenager, except for the ghost powers. Danny Fenton had the ability to change into the legendary hero Danny Phantom. But for now he was at school as Danny Fenton, but about half way through class a girl walked in.

Danny and Tucker both looked at her in a love struck way. Even Sam looked slightly impressed. She wore normal blue jeans with a hole in one knee. On the front were two draw strings with silver boxes on the ends. She also wore a white T-shirt with a dragon weaving through the clouds and the word rebel on it.

Mr. Lancer gave a disapproving look "Class this is our newest student, Kira Stance" he introduced. Kira looked at her nails that were painted in a glittery blue "Miss Stance you can sit in between Mr. Fenton and Paulina Sanchez" he said.

Kira rolled her eyes and walked to her seat, a brown purse dangling as she walked. As soon as she sat down Paulina leaned over to her "Hey are you a Danny Phantom fan" she asked. Kira rolled her eyes "Puh-lease, what girl isn't" she said.

Paulina grinned widely "Then you seem like a cool enough person to join the Danny Phantom fan club that I started" she said. Danny watched curiously as Kira looked so exited "Do you guys worship the ground he walks on and make shrines dedicated to him" she asked excitedly.

Paulina nodded eagerly "Then no" Kira said simply. Paulina looked taken back, as did Danny "Then do you want to hang out" she asked. Kira looked thoughtful "Do you like to talk about hair and make up, and use tons of pink?" she asked excitedly.

Again Paulina nodded eagerly. By this time Sam and Tucker were watching Kira closely as well "Then no" Kira stated. Paulina looked crushed "Why not, no one I've ever met has turned down popularity before!" she whined.

Kira rolled her eyes "Because the price to being popular is to become a selfish, stuck up, mindless drone who is easily manipulated by different forms of government, not to mention I despise the color pink with every fiber of my being" she said.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker's mouths dropped open. Paulina looked furious "But you look like a cool kid yourself" she said angrily. Kira shrugged and reached into her purse and pulled out a book called Hawksong. Paulina looked curiously at it "What's that book about, is it about tips to get a cute guy" she asked.

Kira shot her a glare "No, actually it's about these people who can shape shift into an animal depending on who they are, the two groups the Serpiente and the Avians have been war for longer than they could remember, and one of the wisest shape shifters of the tigers suggests the two rulers marry even though they despise each other" she said simply.

Paulina looked confused "So it's a romance book" she said. Kira shook her head "No it's a book about war and suffering to be happy, and if you don't mind I'm trying to read" she said. Paulina looked angry "If you don't talk to me I'll make sure your labeled as a geek" she threatened.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker drew there breaths as Kira put her book down "You know what, I deal with popular people all the time, for all I care you can name me loser of the year, just _let me read_!" Kira said angrily.

Sam snickered as Kira went back to her book. Danny, Sam, and Tucker exchanged startled and impressed glances. During that time only one thought went through Tuckers head 'hello new girlfriend' he thought.

_**Line break**_

During lunch Danny, Sam, and Tuck cautiously watched Kira, however she just sat under a tree and read her book. After a while Danny stood up and walked over to her, Sam and Tuck watching nervously "Hi I'm…" "Danny Fenton, Dash's punching bag and Samantha, preferably Sam's boyfriend want to be" she said quickly with out looking up.

Danny's eyes widened in surprise "Impressive, mind if I sit" he asked. Kira looked at him closely "You seem nice enough, mostly untainted by the popularity status" she said. Danny sat down slowly as Kira went back to her book "So you're a Danny Phantom fan, yet you turned down Paulina's offer" he said.

Kira put down her book and sighed dreamily "Phantom is a hero, a figure worthy to deserve respect, though people go overboard with the worshipping when he should have privacy, and I know he'd probably prefer to be a secret hero" she said quietly.

Danny blushed as Kira sighed, still looking up at the sky "Not to mention certain other qualities that make him unique" she said. Danny paled "Like what" he stammered. Kira kept her gaze upward "He's free, he's able to soar with out any adults telling him what to do and when to do it, unless he were like a comic hero and had a secret identity which is highly likely" she said.

Danny laughed nervously "What would give you that idea" he said nervously. Kira laughed as the bell rang. Slowly she leaned over to his ear "_You might want to fix the stammer problem or others will figure it out" _she whispered.

Danny looked at her in surprise and she winked before vanishing into the crowd. Quickly Danny caught up to Sam and Tucker. Instantly he was pelted by questions "What did she say" "Is she really hot up close" "What did she think of Phantom" "Does she have a boyfriend" "Do you think she might figure it out" they asked quickly.

Danny took a deep breath "In order, she seems to observe more than you would think, yes she is pretty cute, she thinks Phantom is a hero free of rules who deserves his privacy, didn't ask, and to late she already knows" he said.

Sam and Tuck stared with open mouths "_How_?" they asked. Danny shook his head "I don't know, but I'm going to find out after school" he said.

_**Line break**_

Danny watched Kira walk down the street "I know your there" she called out. Danny instantly became visible "How did you…" he started. Kira shrugged "You can say I'm different" she said before running off into an ally.

Suddenly Danny's ghost sense went off and a ghost floated from the ally. She had long black hair and a long sleeve brown shirt with a dragon and the word untamed on it. She also had tan pants with flowers running down the side and hazel eyes.

Danny looked at her suspiciously for she looked miraculously like Kira. Danny carefully flew up to her "Who are you" he asked. The ghost looked at him carefully "Many call me Kara, I am looking for a girl who I really need to find to give her something…_special_" she said.

Danny shook his head in confusion "Do you know a Kira" he asked. The ghost winked before vanishing. Moments later Kira ran out of the ally looking as though she had run a mile. Danny opened his mouth to talk when she ran the opposite direction looking upset about something. Danny scratched his head in confusion before flying to his house.

_**Line break**_

Later Danny paced in his room with his friends on camera "I'm telling you guys, I think Kira's a half ghost! And she said she was looking for some one to give her something special, the thing is she said it in that really freaky evil kinda way" he said.

Sam shook her head "Look Danny just calm down, I know it seems suspicious but think, your ghost sense didn't go off in school around her" she said calmly. Danny glared at her "It didn't around Danielle or Vlad either" he said.

Sam gave a shrug of consent "True" she said. Danny slowly paced around his room "Maybe I should talk to her about it?" he said questioningly. Tucker shook his head "No way dude, you said she said it in an evil way which means that she could be out to get you" he said.

Sam nodded in agreement "For once I agree with Tucker, I say just forget her, ignore her, and let it blow over" she said. Danny nodded hesitantly "I don't know though, I have a bad feeling about this" he said.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Line break**_

**Just for the record, I don't own Danny Phantom and I don't think I own Wind in the Willows, I just put it out of nowhere but most likely I don't own it because it sounds like something my brain remembered from English class, but remember, i do own both Kira and Kara who are both based off of me!**

The next day in school Danny cautiously watched Kira as she continued to nod off in class. After the third time Danny began nodding off as well from staying up late thinking about her and 'Kara'. unfortunately lancer noticed them at that moment and hit his ruler against his desk "Mr. Fenton, Miss Stance, will you guys please pay attention" he said.

He then took two little pieces of paper with the words detention on them. Danny groaned while Kira took it silently and doubled her efforts to try to stay awake. After school they entered the detention room with Kira looking nervous. Lancer motioned for them to sit down in the front row.

After awhile Kira became really jumpy "Miss Stance, will you please settle down and stopped fidgeting" Lancer ordered. Danny rolled his eyes as Kira reluctantly calmed down. Suddenly screams were heard outside "Wind in the Willows what is going on!" Lancer cried out as the glass shattered. Then Kara floated in while Kira tensed "Finally I have you where I want you" she said.

Danny slowly ducked under his desk and transformed into his ghost half to watch invisibly "I never did anything to you!" Kira shouted. Kara grinned evilly and snapped her fingers. Instantly ropes snaked around both Kira and Danny, much to his surprise. Kara then laughed and carried them out of there to the ghost zone. Once in the ghost zone she tossed them both onto a rocky ground.

Danny turned to kira "Okay I'm confused, I thought you were Kara?" he said. Kira snorted "Puh-lease, me? A ghost? No way!" she said. Danny glared at her "Then how did you know about me?" he asked angrily. Kira sighed as the other ghost left to get something "I'm not exactly from this universe" she said quietly.

Danny's eyes widened in shock and he quit struggling "What do you mean your not from this universe?" he asked. Kira sighed "In my universe you're a cartoon, but still my hero, but then that ghost showed up and I remember feeling drowsy and went I woke up I was in a house and a sign was outside my window saying Welcome to Amity Park" she said sadly.

Danny winced "Are your parents here?" he asked. Kira shook her head "No, instead I'm staying with these weird people who never appeared on the show, I would've taken Lancer over them!" she said angrily. Danny smirked before looking horrorstruck "Wait, so I'm not even real!" he said in dismay.

Kira smiled "Your not real to a lot of people but to me and many other fans out there, your real and the greatest hero to exist" she said. Danny blushed "so do you know how my life's going to turn out?" he asked slyly.

Kira grinned "Few questions first, who are you crushing on?" she asked. Danny thought hard "I'm not really sure, before I would've said Valerie or Paulina but after that last incident at camp with Walker I think I'll have to say Sam" he said.

Kira's eyes widened "That's skips far ahead, okay, how many times have you seen Danielle?" she asked. Danny smiled "Twice, me and Val just saved her last week" he said. Kira giggled in delight "Oh man, you only have one episode by my worlds standards and it's my favorite but I need to keep it secret or it won't go how it should" she said quickly.

Danny rolled his eyes as Kara returned "Now, Danny Phantom I have no care about, you'd just be in the way, Kira on the other hand, I have some business to take care of" she said. Swiftly she grabbed Kira's shirt and tossed her over by a small cliff "What do you want with me/her!" Danny and Kira shouted at the same time.

Kara rolled her eyes "I need to return her to her time" she said simply. Kira's eyes widened "What! But you're the one who took me here in the first place!" she shouted. Kara grinned slyly "I am the dream ghost, and not like Nocturne, I grant peoples deepest dreams and yours was to meet Danny Phantom" she stated.

Kira shook her head "No it wasn't, that was my second, the first was to be half ghost _like_ Danny" she argued. Kara shrugged "Well that one was more painful, but at least this way you got to meet your hero" she said. Kira looked about to argue when she shrugged "So what's the cliff for?" she asked warily.

Kara blushed "Well for you to return to your own time I have to toss you down it, then you'll wake up in your own time" she said. Kira looked downcast "So it's basically as though it were a dream" she stated. Suddenly Danny broke out of his ropes "Really quick, I want to give Kira something to remember this world by" he said.

Kara nodded and in his hand a small smooth version of Danny Phantom appeared with him only half way through transformation. Kira took it into her hands "Oh wow" she said as Kara got rid of the ropes. She hurried and hugged Danny "Thanks _so _much! And don't worry, popularity will come to you sooner or later" she said.

Danny looked at her in confusion "What do you mean?" he asked. Kira shrugged "I have always been the loser geek but now it's the nerds who are popular and the cheerleaders and jocks, belch, nobody likes them!" she said.

Then she looked nervously at the ice figure in her hand "This isn't going to melt, is it?" she asked. Danny smiled "Nope, not even if you stuck it in an oven, and it won't break either" he said. Kira smiled and hugged Danny again "Thanks again" she said.

Then she looked at Kara who smiled and she took a step towards the cliff "Here goes everything" she said before jumping into the deep abyss. Suddenly she was laying on something soft. She opened her eyes and saw she was laying on her bed "I'm home?" she asked.

Happily she smiled as she saw her computer up with several fan fiction stories up. She smiled happily and looked down at her hand where the small figurine glowed lightly with a mystical air that seemed out of place.

Dreamily she sighed and sat down at her computer and got ready to type, she had a story to finish…

**Happy Thanksgiving!**


End file.
